


BITE

by strawbambii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbambii/pseuds/strawbambii
Summary: "P-please God save me. Please..."[some half vampires have the power with their bites, to make people irresistible to the supernatural. please report if this has happened to you.]«ltMay be slighty dark! You've been warned!»- xx strawbambii





	1. Chapter 1

" **NO! PLEASE!** " I struggled with the people binding me. I was being kidnapped. And I knew why. My mother. My mother cheated on my dad with a mafia leader. She then killed my dad. Now she's going to kill me. Of course. She's always seen me as a burden. Since I knew the truth about her and dad. And her connections. Now she's coming to kill me. "PLEASE STOP! GET AWAY!" I struggled even more. "Shut up bitch! **Stop struggling or I'll rape ya!** " I sobbed. Tears of fear and bits of anger feel down my face I tried to defend myself. "Dude! Maybe that was too much of a threat!" Another burly man spreads my legs and digs something out a bag on his side. "PLEASE NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE!" I couldn't stop crying. "GET-MMPH!" A piece of black tape was put over my mouth and my arms and legs were tied, with my arms tied behind my back. I was slung over some guys shoulder and dragged off to a car which would drive me to my demise. I was thrown into the back seat on my side and my head placed on one of the guy's lap. ************ Here I am. Crouching in front of my mother. A look of repulsion on her face. The tape is ripped off my mouth and I gasp. "Aw look honey-bun it's my "favorite" person." My mother. Healthy golden brown skin. Black hair slicked back and in a tight bun. Red lipstick smeared on her lips. Her husband standing right next to her. "p-please let me go...Please." "Why do you deserve to be let go?" Her husband's rough voice in my ears. "PLEASE! I promise not to tell! I wasn't going to anyway!" Tears started streaming down my cheeks. " **LIAR**!" A sharp pain goes through my head as he slaps me. "Antonio, I thought of a great Idea!" "What is it, honey?" His voice gentled. "Let's send Lucas, my dear son, to **the Devil's Parlor."** T-the Devil's Parlor?


	2. 2

The Devil's Parlor had the biggest sex slave industry in the market. That's why hardly anyone lived here. This town was mostly for the poor who couldn't live in good neighborhoods. And even if you lived  you would eventually fall into the Devil's Parlorheres or the Mafias hands. "NO!" I screamed. "Go on go! Take him to the parlor." She spoke. I was dragged out by my hair and thrown into a car again. I screamed at my mother, her husband, and my captors. More years ran down my cheeks as I sobbed. "P-please let me go...I'll even let you use me...just let me go. Please..." My sobs slowed. I knew my fate. The car screeched to a halt and I was dragged out again. The door to the parlor opened and the men dragged me to the bar. "Boss said to hand him to ya. Better ruin him." "OH, I WILL. Definitely." The guy at the bar looked old. Looked like a child molester. He probably was for all I know. He dragged to the back and I watched as the men faded away from my vision. *********** I was brought to a long line of medium-sized dog cages and echoes of girls moans and screams could be heard through the walls. He slowly unlocked the last cage away from any light. I was thrown in the cage. "So slut, here's the rules. The amount of money you make doing work gets you better food, shelter, and clothes. That's why your in this cage. And besides you won't get a lot of customers anyway, you ain't attractive unless they want an ugly pale black boy with shoulder-length hair." I just stared. ********* I've been here for days, weeks? Cramped up in this little cage. I haven't eaten. I just a ripped dirty brown shirt with black boxers. All my clothes are gone. I don't even have a phone. The soft clicking of heels suddenly come down the hallway. "Ya sure, you want him? He ain't cute." "I don't want him for sex." A feminine voice spoke. "Money?" "Kind of. But not in a sexual way. I was his mom's friend. I've practically known him since he was young." The clicking stopped right in front of my cage. I look up. A tall woman with black suit comes into my vision. Long black hair. Pale. Red lipstick. But the thing I noticed the most were her eyes. Her eyes were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm sorry for hurting Lucas more :(

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!


End file.
